The Wolf of the Host Club
by SummerStar30
Summary: Tamaki is graduating this year, so the Host Club is looking for a new King. Fortunately, young Souhei shows promise. Wanting to show his friend Yuki what he's been doing, Souhei takes her to a club meeting. Wrong move. The entire host club becomes intrigued with the young girl, and Yuki starts to fear that her biggest secret will leak out.
1. Welcome to Ouran

**This is my first story on this website. I hope you enjoy it! Leave any thoughts in a review for me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Wolf Children. I'm just a fan with an idea that I'm typing up and sharing with you guys!**

**Sorry the first chapter is so short!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your mother actually let me come here with you!" Yuki says, gazing awestruck at the huge pink school.<p>

Souhei looked over at her and smiled. "Well, I knew how much my mom wanted me to come, and so it wasn't difficult to convince her."

Yuki shook her head at him. "How _did_ you convince her?"

"That's my little secret."

"Awe, come on!"

But no matter how much Yuki pleaded, Souhei wouldn't tell her how he got his mother to let Yuki come with him. The truth is, he told his mother that he wouldn't go unless she paid for Yuki to get in too. Souhei's mother wanted him out of the house so much that she didn't mind paying the extra tuition. It was her husband's money after all. Souhei couldn't just go tell Yuki that. It was too embarrassing.

Pushing all those thoughts into the back of his brain, Souhei turned to Yuki. "You ready to go in?"

She smiled. "I will if you will."

Together, Souhei and Yuki stepped passed the sign reading _Welcome to Ouran Private Academy_, and walked into the courtyard.


	2. Dorms

An older student greeted Yuki and Souhei in the courtyard of Ouran. He was wearing glasses, and looked as if he could be a 3rd year.

The boy, who had been studying a folder, shut it as he noticed Yuki and Souhei walking towards him. "Hello, you must be Souhei-san and Yuki-san. My name is Kyoya Ootori, and as the representative for class 3A, it is my duty to escort you two to your dorms.

Kyoya led Yuki and Souhei to two buildings which seemed small in comparison to the rest of the school. Only students who lived too far away from the school to ride a bus or train there every day stayed in the dorms, so they didn't need to take up much room.

Kyoya gestured to the left dorm. "This one to the left is the boys' dorm, and this one is the girls'" he said, gesturing to his right. He then took a few things out of his folder and handed them to Souhei and Yuki. "Here are your keys and room numbers. Boys are not allowed in the girl dorms, and vice versa. Do you have any questions?"

Souhei and Yuki looked at each other didn't say anything. Kyoya handed them each one last card. "If you do have any questions, contact me," he said, and walked away.

Yuki looked down at the card Kyoya gave her. It simply said:

_Kyoya Ootori_

_Class 3A representative_

_Ouran Host Club Vice-President_

_Call: ##########_

"I guess I'll see you later, then." Yuki started walking toward her dorm.

"Wait, Yuki!" Yuki glance back at Souhei. "Meet me back here after you get unpacked. We can look around the school and figure out where everything is."

Yuki smiled at his offer. "Sounds good! I'll see you soon!"

"Bye."

And with that, Yuki and Souhei took off in different directions. As she walked towards her dorm room, Yuki studied the business card Kyoya gave her. "I wonder what this Host Club is…" she thought out loud.

A girl who had just come out of the dorm next to the one that was supposed to be Yuki's looked at Yuki. "You don't know what the Host Club is?" The girl asked. Yuki shook her head. "Well then it's good you met me! I'm Renge Hoshakuji, and you are in for a treat!"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you've never heard of host clubs," Renge shook her head at Yuki.<p>

"Well, I grew up in the mountains since I was little, so I guess stuff like that never reached me," Yuki told her, careful not to mention anything more about when she was young. "Can you go now? I want to finish unpacking."

"Okay! I'm just two dorms over. I'll see you soon!" exclaimed Renge as she strolled out the door.

The second the door closed, Yuki sighed. She's never met someone who could talk that much before.

Yuki opened another box and lifted the stuffed wolf her mother made for her out. She holds the wolf to her nose and inhales her mom's scent.

For just a second, she let herself partially transform into a wolf. She rarely went all the way anymore, and never indoors, in a new place like this. Yuki closes her eyes and remembers the days before she had to choose. Especially that one winter all those years ago. Her first snow.

She felt her eyes well as she remembers the fun she and her brother had, before they knew to worry. But then they all grew up, and apart. It's just nice to remember once in a while, that's all. Changing back, Yuki blinked away any tears and placed the wolf on her desk.

About an hour later, Yuki runs out of her dorm and sees Souhei. "Hey Souhei! I found out what a host club is!"


	3. Target Sighted

**Thank you my readers so much! Thank you X-Chick303 for favoriting and following! And thank you cupcakesnchocolate for following and reviewing! I didn't know how many people would like my story, and I'm so glad you guys do, so thank you so much! :)**

**To my readers: I have Yuki's and Souhei's surnames in this chapter. They were never mentioned in the movie, so they are 100% made up by me. Also, in case you have not realized, I put the surnames after the "first" names, just like we do in English, instead of after, like Japanese. It's merely a choice I'm making as an author, and you're free to not like my choice.**

* * *

><p>As usual, Tamaki was rambling some nonsense while walking into the cafeteria for lunch, and Kyoya was only half-listening. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yuki and Souhei walking into the cafeteria. He reviewed the new students' files in his folder one more time.<p>

**Souhei Komine**: Step-son of Masaru Yakuta. Ear scarred in what he claims to be a wolf attack, although wolves have been extinct in Japan for over a hundred years. His mother paid a lot of attention to him until marrying his step-father, and having a baby with him. From there on, he was very disconnected from his mother and step-father. Despite his step-father's success, he went to a public school until his mother got fed up with him and asked him to go to Ouran instead. He insisted he would not go unless his friend went too.

**Yuki Hyata:** Souhei's very fortunate friend, and daughter of single mother Hana Hyata. No information on her father, who was said to have been killed when she was a baby. Lived on a mountainside the majority of her life. Rumored to be the one who actually hurt Souhei's hear, but there's been no proof.

Kyoya closed his folder. Neither of them would be of any benefit to him. He turned his attention back to whatever Tamaki was yapping about now. When Kyoya and Tamaki met the Hitachiins at their usual table, the twins looked at Tamaki. "Hey boss?" they asked simultaneously.

Kaoru started, "You'll be graduating at the end of this year…"

"…Maybe you should appoint someone to be the new king of the Host Club once you graduate…" Hikaru continued.

"…Or maybe…"

"…Twin princes," Hikaru and Kaoru finished together, mischievous smiles flickering on their faces.

Tamaki refused. "I cannot just have you two ruling the Host Club, making my Haruhi do whatever you want!" Tamaki looked around for a second. "Hey, where _is_ Haruhi?"

"You really are an idiot, Tamaki," Kyoya states, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You ask that nearly every day, and never seem to notice that Haruhi rarely joins us for lunch."

The twins snickered, and Tamaki groaned. "What's wrong, boss?" Kaoru asked.

"We need to find a prince for the Host Club to take my place once I'm gone! Start scanning the cafeteria!"

Kyoya noticed Yuki was standing alone in the lunch line, and in slight curiosity, he searched for Souhei. He was sitting a few tables over, with one seat saved for Yuki. All the other seats around him were, however, filled with girls. They all seemed to be laughing at a joke. Kyoya noticed Tamaki looking in the same direction he was.

"Kyoya, who's that?" Tamaki asked, not taking his eyes of the boy.

Without even referencing his notes, Kyoya recited, "Souhei Komine, high school fist year. This is his first year here at Ouran, and his step-father is paying for it. Quite impressive, it's his first day, and he's already surrounded by a posse of girls."

As if on cue, Yuki then walked to the seat Souhei saved for her. Tamaki seemed to notice the girl getting the seat of honor right next to him. His eyes narrowed. "Who's that?"

"Souhei's childhood friend, Yuki Hyata. The only reason she's able to come to Ouran is because Souhei insisted that he wouldn't come if his parents wouldn't pay for her to come too."

"So, are they dating?"

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't care," Kyoya sighed, facing his lunch again. Tamaki, however, could not stop staring at the new boy. He might just be the perfect candidate as a prince for the Host Club.


	4. All The Girls

**Wow, these chapters I'm writing are really short. Oh well! **

**Thank you so much to animejunkie24 for your favorite, follow, and review! All of my few readers, you're the best, and here's your next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Yuki had been sitting next to Souhei and five other girls at lunch for the past ten minutes now! <em>He always did make a good first impression with girls, <em>she thought, thinking back to when he first joined her class in fourth grade. _This is pretty much the same way, except I'm part of the group too now, instead of avoiding him. _She was glad she's in the group this time.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," Souhei said, standing up.

Once he left, all the girls turned to Yuki. "So Yuki, how do you and Souhei know each other?" one of them asked.

"He transferred into my class in fourth grade." Yuki tried to keep it simple, but the girls clearly wanted more.

"And?"

Yuki sighed. Might as well tell them the whole story. The fake one though, of course. "I was really uncomfortable with him at first, but then I was the only person around when his ear got attacked by a wolf. All the other kids thought I was the one who hurt his ear, and I couldn't handle it, so I stayed home from school for a while. Souhei came over to my house every day, bringing me homework or snacks, trying to get me to come back to school. When I finally decided to come back, he was waiting right outside my door as I left for the bus. We've been friends ever since!" Yuki smiled at the last part. The true part.

Some of the girls looked jealous, while others hopeful. "So… you're not dating?"

Yuki's eyes widened. "What? No! Of course not!"

Smiles grew on the faces of all the girls as they started chatting amongst themselves. They kept talking over each other, but the topic was easy for Yuki to tell. She just started laughing.

After half a minute one of the girls, a tall Brunette named Mai, turned to Yuki again. "What about you, Yuki? Have you seen any cute guys you like yet?" she giggled, along with the other girls.

Yuki thought for a second. There were definitely some good looking ones, but no one had caught her eye yet. She told the girls that. "Aww," they all complained.

Mai turned to the others. "We'll just have to introduce her to the Host Club then!"

The Host Club? Yuki still didn't get the point of it, but she didn't want to let the others know that. Who knows, maybe it's better than it sounds. "I've already met Kyoya-senpai," she said, not being able to think of anything else.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Not him. He never sees any girls there!"

"Yeah, we're talking about the twins," one of the girls interrupted her.

"No, not the twins! Haruhi's the one you want to see!" another girl argued.

"I think we all can agree Tamaki's the best host," Mai claimed.

Most of the girls nodded their heads, but a few looked uncertain. Suddenly one squealed, "Imagine if Souhei became a host!" stirring the excited chatter up again.

A few seconds later, a voice rose from the group. "Be quiet! He's back!"

The girls fell silent other than a few giggles when Souhei sat back down. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out some cards. "Who wants to play Old Maid?"

* * *

><p>As they were walking back to their dorms at the end of school that day, Yuki nudged Souhei with her elbow. "You were really popular today," she teased.<p>

"What?"

"Didn't you notice the girls surrounding you all day?"

Before Souhei could answer, two figures came out of nowhere, grabbed him, and ran off. Did he just get… kidnapped? "Souhei?" Yuki called.

"The Host Club strikes again!" Yuki heard a voice calling from the girls' dorms.

"Renge-senpai!" Yuki yelled. "Where did they take him?"


	5. Welcome to the Host Club

**This is my second chapter published tonight, so make sure to read Chapter 4- All The Girls first! This is my longest chapter yet, which is good, because my chapters were WAY too short. See you wonderful readers later!**

* * *

><p>Souhei was thoroughly confused as he got dragged around the halls of the school. Who were these people? Where were they taking him?<p>

They rushed through an open door, and Souhei got thrown into the room. It was only then that he could get a good look at his kidnappers. Two identical redhead boys. There was a brunette boy holding the door open. Souhei figured that he and his identical kidnappers had rushed past this boy as they ran into the room.

Before he could observe any more, a blonde stepped towards his identical kidnappers. "Good job in collecting the new Prince!"

Souhei was confused. Prince? What prince? These people must've made a mistake. He was not a prince. And he told them that, too. "I'm not a prince."

"Oh young Prince, how confused you must be! You were never prepared to become the prince of the Host Club! But don't you worry! I, the King of the Host Club, am prepared to teach you how to be a proper gentleman!" the blonde exclaimed.

_The Host Club?_ Souhei thought. _That must mean…_ He looked around. _Yes!_ Standing off to the side was Kyoya, looking at his folder. And Kyoya _did_ tell Souhei to contact him if he wanted to know anything. "Kyoya-senpai, could you tell me what's going on here?"

The blonde looked shocked. "Kyoya! You didn't tell me that you knew this boy!"

"I don't," Kyoya sighed, slapping his folder closed. "I met him once as I was showing him to his dorm."

The brunette standing by the door finally walked towards the group. "Could you guys please leave the poor boy alone?"

"Aww Haruhi, you're no fun," complained one of the two redheads.

"Shut up Hikaru," Haruhi scolded. "You shouldn't go kidnapping first-years on the first day of school. Or any day, for that matter."

"But don't you know who this is?" the other of the two redheads asked.

"He's the new Prince of the Host Club!" the blonde exclaimed before Haruhi could answer.

"This can't be good," Souhei heard Haruhi mutter.

"He'll be the one to fill in for Tamaki as King next year," Kyoya explained to Haruhi. _Tamaki must be the over-dramatic blonde,_ Souhei thought to himself.

"Well, I guess it's good to get a new member," Haruhi said thoughtfully. "We lost Honey-senpai and Mori-senpi this year, so we do need some new members if we don't want the Host Club to die out once the twins and I graduate."

"Well _we _don't like this very much," one of the twins said. Was it Hikaru or the other one, who Souhei still didn't know the name of yet? He had forgotten already.

"We don't want to be ordered around by someone a year younger than us," whichever twin was the other one complained.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai never seemed to have a problem with Tamaki being King," Kyoya reasoned.

"Could someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Souhei finally exclaimed.

Of course, Tamaki was the one who responded. "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful. I am Tamaki, the King of the Host Club, and you, young Prince will become King of the Host Club once I graduate."

"Why did you memorize that speech?" Haruhi asked in an exasperated tone, but no one seemed to hear.

"So, what to you say?" the twins asked at the same time. How they did that, Souhei would never know.

"Will you be our Prince?" Tamaki asked gleefully.

Souhei thought for a second. What was he getting himself into? He sighed. "Might as well, I have nothing better to do." He flashed a smile at no one in particular.

"Now that that's settled, do you want to tell him or should I?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki looked confused. "Tell him what?"

"The Host Club's little secret about Haruhi," one of the twins said.

"He's part of the Host Club now, after all," reasoned the other.

"Well…" Tamaki started to think.

"Or," the first twin started again. "We could have him discover it the same way that we did!" At that, both twins started trying to pull up Haruhi's shirt, and Haruhi was very clearly trying to hold it down.

"Stop you guys! Cut it out!" Haruhi yelled, before giving each of them a kick in a very tender area.

Tamaki ran over to Haruhi, squeezing him in his arms. "This is why neither of those tricksters will become King! Is my daughter okay?"

"Let go, Senpai, I can't breathe," Haruhi wheezed. Despite that, Tamaki still kept his grip on Haruhi.

_Daughter?_ Souhei thought. _Wait… _"Haruhi's a girl?"

The entire Host Club, other than Kyoya, looked at Souhei. "Well, how did you figure it out?" one of the twins asked.

"Tamaki-senpai called her his daughter. That's a pretty big give away," Souhei said. It's not like that secret surprised him. It wasn't very big. _It's not as big a secret as being a wolf or anything_, he thought.

The twins laughed. "He sure got you on that one, boss!" one of them exclaimed. Haruhi just sighed.

"Welcome to the Host Club, kid."


End file.
